


Cleansing

by Shadowknight429



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cleaning, F/F, nail care, non-sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowknight429/pseuds/Shadowknight429
Summary: Kara wants to do the most intimate act for kryptonians, Lena is confused.





	Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

> I was watch a play that had two people cleaning each-other and this is what came out of it.

Lena had just changed out of her dress and into her robe, just like Kara asked her to do. She walked into Kara’s living room only to find and chair with a tub of hot water and a bottle of lotion next to it. The closer she got, she realized there was more things around the chair, her nail care bag, a can of shaving cream, a two-small hand towel, and a razor. 

“Kara, what is this?” she asked. 

Kara walked out of the bath room holding two bowls of water, one looked like it had hot water. Lena could see the steam coming from it. “Just sit down and relax.” Kara respond 

“Kara, you didn’t have to do this.” Lena said a little embarrassed Kara would go to all this trouble just for her. 

“Sit down put your feet into the water, and I’ll explain.” Kara said sitting down in fount of the chair, and putting one of the small towels in the bowl of hot water. 

Lena did as she was told, she slowly placed her feet into the steaming water, she sighed at the relief it had been a while since she had gotten a pedicure. Kara smiled up at her putting the other small towel on her knee, Lena slowly gazed down at her waiting for Kara to explain.

“I understand you might not ‘get’ it but is important to me.” She started as she gently pulled one of Lena’s legs out of the water and placed it on her knee with the towel. “On Krypton we have this, I guess tradition of cleansing each other.” She said filing down Lena’s nails. 

“Cleansing?” Lena asked not understanding Kara’s uses of this specific word. 

“In English that is the closes word for it, but that’s not the point. It’s a tradition we have to show how, intimate we are with each other.” Kara explained almost unsure if she should use the word ‘intimate’. 

She whipped Lena toes with the towel on her knee and placed it back into the water, she pulled out the other one and started doing the same. 

“Sex is not important on krypton, we only do it to have children, we don’t really use it as a way of showing love unless we want a family. But cleansing is our way of making love.” Kara smiled softly massaging Lena foot as she filed down her nail. 

Lena smiled at the pleasure she was feeling, “So you’ve told me what it means, but you haven’t told me what it is.” 

Kara dug in the nail bag a little before pulling out a foot file, she smiled up at Lena before rubbing down her heel. “It’s sort of like bathing someone.” 

“Bathing? Kara, try just telling me what it is instead of using similar words.” Lena said hoping Kara would stop trying to beat around the bush. 

“Okay.” She laughed taking the hint. “On Krypton cleaning one’s self is extremely private.” 

“That explains why you kick me out when I wanted to shower with you.” Lena chuckled as Kara cleaned the razor in the chilly water she brought over.

“Yeah, sorry I’m not really use to showering with another person. But back to what I was saying, cleaning the body is extremely personal so, to cleanse another person is the most intimate act on krypton, and I wanted to share that with you.” Kara said blushing at the last part. 

“Oh Kara.” Lena sighed reaching under Kara’s chin, making her look at her. “I understand, what do you need me to do?”

Kara smiled, like Lena had just giving her, her our personal yellow sun. “Just sit back and relax.” She said still smiling. 

She pulled out the towel that was soaking in the warm water, and rung it out, she cleaned Lena’s legs with it, gently massaging as she goes. Once she was finished, she sprayed some of the shaving cream on her hands and covered Lena’s leg in it. Lena felt a chill go down her legs, the cool cream compared to the warm towel she just felt was a relaxing moment in of itself. Kara pulls out the clean razor she had in the cool water before using it one Lena, careful not to go too fast or too hard to cut her flawless legs. 

Lena thought for a moment. “You don’t grow hair on your body, how do Kryptonians know how to shave?” she asked. 

“We don’t, mean they didn’t. I might have changed some of the ritual just for you.” Kara said trying to keep her hand form shacking. 

“Just for me? You do know how to make a girl feel special.” Lena smiled, as Kara finished her leg. 

Kara pulled out the towel ringing it out again she cleaned the left-over cream off Lena’s leg. She brushed her hand up feeling to make sure she didn’t leave any hair. Once she was sure Lena didn’t have any hair, she cleaned her leg again with the warm towel, grabbing the bottle of lotion Lena realized it was her favorite brand, her very expensive favorite brand. 

“Kara is that?” Lena asked 

“Yup, I saw a bunch of bottles in your bathroom, um before I kicked you out that time.” Kara answered putting on the lotion on Lena’s leg making sure to rub it in. 

“But there so expensive I know how much it costs, let me pay you back.” Lena said trying to get up and head to her purse. 

Kara just gentle pushed her back down on the chair, “No, this is my treat.” She said as she finished rubbing in the lotion, she put Lena’s foot back into water.

Kara pulled out Lena’s other foot and repeated the same things. Once Kara had finished, Lena chuckled “Well I can honestly say that was the best pedicure I’ve had in a long time.” 

“I’m glad, can you go sit at the counter for a sec.” Kara said packing up everything she took out. 

Lena did as she was told and sat down at the counter, she couldn’t help but feel her newly shaved legs, Kara did get a closer shave then what she was used to. She might have to ask Kara to do it more often. Kara sat at the other side of the counter, placing down the nail bag and a fresh bowl of warm water. 

“Ready?” Kara asked, Lena smiled and put her hands in the bowl. Kara flattened out the towel she had in fount of her, taken one of Lena’s hands out and drying it with the towel.  
“So why do you tell me more about this ‘Cleansing’.” Lena said as Kara filed down her nails. 

“Well… I told you it’s the most intimate act on krypton, so there’s not much else to tell.” Kara said 

Lena thought for a moment “Well tell me what it was on Krypton. You did say you changed it for me.” 

“Well I kept the order, feet, legs, hands, body.” Kara said blushing when she said ‘body’. 

“Is there anything I should know about it?” Lena asked 

Kara smile faded with that question. “I know I told you it was like the Krypton way to make love but is not support to be sexual.” 

Lena didn’t know what to say, Kara had planned a full day of cleaning her body, and she was trying to make this not sexual. Kara smiled hoping Lena understood, as she finished and put her hand back into the water taking out the other one as Kara filing her nails. 

“Well I think this is the first manicure I had all month.” Lena said looking at the hand Kara worked on. She ran her thumb over the nail beds. “It nice.” She smiled feeling the soft beds. 

“I’m glad you like it, you know Alex tried to give me a manicure once.” Kara laughed “she broke Eliza’s favorite nail clippers.” 

“And what did she do?” Lena asked. 

“Well Eliza was mad but she could blame ether of us. I didn’t know what a manicure was at the time, and Alex was just trying to make me feel more at home. So, she just kind of huffed away.” She laughed. Kara looked down at her work. 

“Okay what’s next?” Lena asked looking down at her clean nails. 

“The shower.” Kara answered putting away the nail bag and emptying out the water in the sink. 

“I guess I will see you in the shower.” Lena said slowly pulling off her robe, showing Kara her bare shoulder. 

Lena made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water, making sure it was the right temperature before stepping under it. She wet her hair making sure it was fully soaked, as she wondered what Kara had planned for this part of the ‘Cleansing’. She heard the door open and close, she bit her lip as Kara disrobed her clothes. Kara enter the shower behind her, she waited for Kara to touch her, but when she didn’t Lena looked behind her, to see Kara putting soap and a wash cloth. 

She felt the warm cloth on her back, as Kara moved her hair out of the way. “Is this okay?” Kara asked. 

“Yes, it feels good.” Lena said, closing her eyes enjoying Kara washing her back, hitting all the right pressure points. When Kara was done with her back, she shampooed and conditioned Lena’s hair. 

“I love your hair.” Kara said almost in a whisper, like she just wanted Lena to hear it even though there was no one around. “It so soft and shiny.” 

“I like your hair too.” Lena said turning around and brushing her hands though Kara’s hair. “Should I wash your hair too?” Lena asked unsure about the rules on cleansing the other person. 

“No, I’m not done with you yet.” Kara said smiling. “Okay here.” She said turning off the water. “Let me dry you off.” She said grabbing the towel and drying Lena. 

When Kara said, it was nothing sexual, she was right. Kara had just touched almost every part of her body with no sexual expectation from her, it almost felt like had washed herself. 

Kara lead her to the bedroom, they sat on the bed, as Kara brushed her hair. 

“I’ve never had anyone do something like this for me before. Its…nice.” Lena said relaxing back into Kara. 

“I’m glad you like it, because I want to do this for more.” Kara said kisses Lena’s cheek. 

“So, on Krypton this isn’t just a one and done thing?” she asked 

“Nope, I told you it’s like our love, but not sexual, we do this whenever we want to.” Kara said


End file.
